


FNAF Works

by artisticBull



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, fnaf 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBull/pseuds/artisticBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just some poetry or snippets of ideas that pop into my head every once in a while.This switches POVs a lot.So I'll state what they'll be each time.Also I'll kind of slip in some headcanons of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow out the Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that the child in Freddy was the one having the birthday party.Purple Guy was all "Well here's my second gift to you,you get to be Freddy!"

Happiness lead to their demise  
My birth is the reason  
Oh God  
I didn't want this

Memories gone  
Like the flame on my candles  
Don't remember Mommy's face  
The songs I longed to hear

They were our friends  
Crying continued  
The cursed badge and hat  
Don't let me rot away

It hurts  
The bolts and wires  
His voice filters out from the office  
I see you

Oh  
It's not him  
Oh but you look so similar

Purple  
Color on floppy ears  
Death fills that disgusting color

I'm sorry  
It's my fault  
I'm sorry

Please help  
Save them  
Save us  
I can't

I just wanted  
Freddy singing  
Happy Birthday

Freddy's head

My head


	2. Mother

Just at closing  
Saw the cold figures  
Cleaned and repainted

The workers cleaned and rushed me  
I walk up  
Humming their stupid songs

My broken heart  
My leaking eyes  
My trembling hand

The cold metal  
Soft fur  
Cold colored eyes

Mechanical jump  
Ticking eyes and head  
I just want my baby back

Heads turn and workers close  
The bodies move closer  
They reach out

"My baby  
Give me my baby back  
Please just give my baby back"

Taps on my arm  
My tears are wiped  
A pat on my head

Chica and Pizza  
Bonnie and a big smile  
Freddy and a clicking hand

I cry for my baby  
Cold hugs  
Mimicking my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mother's mourning????  
> I mean,I'd cry going back to the place my child was murdered at.


	3. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A child growing up and reflecting on why they never returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Ignorance  
I questioned the reasons  
Parents avoided the topic

Friends shied away  
They enjoyed the pizza as well  
Our cheeks hurt from the smiles

My last day  
Screams scared me  
My mother ripped me off the slide  
We ran to the door

I couldn't see my best friends  
I saw scared Parents  
Kids crying

The headline appears  
I scroll over  
Knowledge overflows

So long to them  
Goodbye to pizza and sweets  
Bye bye my dear friend

Why  
Who bit the child  
My heart hurts

As I leave  
I remember the crackling voices  
The spazzy movements

Filled with adoration,they sang


	4. Unintended

I didn't know  
I didn't mean it  
I don't deserve this

Going down  
Anxiety builds  
The static and clankering

Screams and Screeches

The stench surrounds me  
Garlic in my clothes  
Without light,Hell rises

I knew it  
I read it  
God what did I do  
A great sin

Something horrendous

I would be happy  
Living  
Not terrified

This is the end  
Cold stares  
Running low

Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...This is pretty obvious right?Don't need me to explain who's POV it is right?Right.


	5. Strings

The notes go on  
Drifting over checker tiles  
Smiling when there is no face

Join them  
Join me  
Accompany our group on this adventure

Alert  
Here he is  
Everyone let's welcome

Get a suit

My screeches call them  
They listen  
So quick they are

Apologies  
It was not our intention  
Delicate body in your posession

Welcome  
Air is cut off  
Static fills

Your ragged breathing  
Vision fading  
Heart matches their footsteps

Your life  
Before your shift  
Shall end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marionette!This fucker!Jesus...


	6. All in a Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright!Got inspiration to do a little drabble.Instead of my poetry you get some action with the Toys!This is what I believed to be a regular day with the Toys.I don't bring in Mangle,the Marionette and Balloon Boy because reasons.

The doors were pushed open and a family with small children entered.The family was greeted by a hostess who welcomed them with a big smile and lead them to a table just a few tables away from the stage.As they were about to reach the table,a big blue bonnie with an even bigger smile walked up to the children.

"Hey kids!Come to see little old me?"the voice box emitted a cheery and slightly robotic voice.The children smiled up at the robot bunny and nodded."Aw,how nice of you two!Well,you better go sit down and I'll tell Chica to come by and bring lots of yummy pizza!"

The children took the outstretched plastic hands and were lead to the table.The waitress smiled at the robot and handed the menus to the family.The bunny and hostess walked away as the adults looked at the menus.

"Mommy,can I go play with Freddy?Please?!"the younger girl pointed to across the restaurant at a big bear that was surrounded by a group of children and seemed to be playing Patty-cake.

"Hi everybody!"A higher pitched robot voice interrupted the requested response.A cheery chicken animatronic appeared and waved at the family."What would you guys like to eat?"

"I want pepperoni pizza Chica!"the boy smiled up at the chicken robot.Chica nodded her plastic head.

"Good choice!And you sweeheart?"Chica turned her head to the little girl who looked down at the children's menu.She then pointed at the menu.

"I want cheese Pizza!"Chica released a slightly twitchy giggle and turned to the parents.

"Can we have half of each Chica?"the Mother smiled gently as her children stared up at her and Chica.Chica stood up straight and nodded.

"Right away.And while we wait,wanna go dance together kids?"Chica stepped back so the children could slide out their seats and follow Chica to the front of the stage where other children gathered.Chica lead them to where Bonnie was gathering children to sing songs and Chica went to give the order to the kitchen staff.

She soon returned to the stage and danced to Bonnie's guitar playing.The entire group of animatronics played games and sang songs to entertain the children as the adults watched on.

 

"You guys make playing music fun!"Bonnie smiled at the children who clapped after he finished his song.The children cheered,glad they made their friends happy."Now,we have a special song for a very special friend!"The children turned to a nearby boy who had a paper crown on his head that read 'Birthday Boy'.The boy smiled even wider that it appeared he couldn't smile any wider.

"It's our friend Evan's birthday everyone!Let's clap for Evan everyone!He's turning 10!"Chica crouched down and clapped along with the families and staff in the building.

"Happy birthday Evan,you'll always be our friend no matter how big you get.Always remember that okay?"Freddy,the large bear who lead the animatronics' band patted the boy on his head as the boy nodded.

"Okay Freddy!"the boy responded as the animatronics took to the stage and began to perform for the birthday boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I need to not write this stuff just before bed.Also,since Summer school is really boring,I'm gonna open up on requests for topics.I'll take like three ideas.Cause my brain is blehhh.So first three to comment a character or topic,then I'll write about them.


	7. Not on the Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright!Time to handle the Bite of '87.Now,I believe Mangle did it and if you'd like to get into an entire argument about how it's Foxy or Freddy or whoever,there are forums for that.Sorry for being honest.I'm also going to use Jeremy for this.

"Come on!I wanna go play with Mangle!"a group of children followed after their friend to the room that an animatronic was left to be taken apart,and put back together.

Mangle was cleaned weekly from the spilled juice,pizza greese,and common child stains.Jeremy stuck to the corner of the room out of the way of the children,but close enough to Mangle in case there's any short circuiting that could harm the children.He lightly smiled at the children who would spot him and either continue on what they were doing or waved happily to see the security man keeping them safe.

"Pass me the arm!"a boy called out.

"No!I wanna put it on!"another boy yanked the arm away and begn to place it onto the bare endoskeleton.

Jeremy chuckled at the children playing happily with Mangle.He did feel a bit bad about Mangle being left to the hands of the children,but they were made to keep children happy,so it must be happy either way.

"Ah!"a little girl tripped over Mangle's long leg and spilled her cup of juice on Mangle's large head.Then a sudden static noise reached everyone's ears.Mangle began to twitch a bit.Jeremy began to walk over and grabbed Mangle.

"Alright kids,time to go back to the main hall.Mangle needs to get cleaned up."Jeremy tried to shoo the children away.A chorus of whines caused him to weakly smile at the children.Jeremy lifted the endoskeleton above his head so the children wouldn't grab it and get electrocuted.He turned back to look at Mangle.And saw a flash of white and metal.

_**SSSCRRRREEEE-** _

" _ **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!**_ "throughout the restaurant everyone paused what they were doing when a group of children ran through screaming and crying.

Other staff members immediately ran to where the children came running in from.Upon arrival they found the little girl who spilled her juice onto Mangle,frozen still,staring at the body of Jeremy,with a mouth snapped shut on his forehead and most of his head.

"Mr.Jeremy?"the little girl called out,and she was ushered away by another staff member as the others rushed to Jeremy and tried to pry Mangle's jaw open.

"How the hell did this happen?!"one of Jeremy's coworkers called out as he gripped Mangle's jaws and yanked them open.Another quickly pulled Jeremy's limp body away from the animatronic as the blood poured out of its mouth and onto the tiled floor.The pried open jaw seemed to give off a psychotic smile.

"Jeremy?Hey Jeremy?Can you hear me?"Jeremy lightly groaned and help was contacted in hopes of saving Jeremy.Mangle was being held in vice grips as if it were struggling to take another bite.When it only released a low static rumble.Barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean,why not dive into the Bite of '87.I really hope my computer gets fixed before FNAF 4 is released.Cause I wanna get it SO BAD!!!


End file.
